Fearless
by LizzyHyphenWooSmilieKate
Summary: Zack meets a girl unlike anyone he has ever met before. She takes his hand and drags him into a world that Zack has never experienced before. But, behind her cheerful facade, is a girl more damaged than she appears. Zack's POV. Zack/OC. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Fearless**

**Prologue**

_I never enjoyed family occasions, such as weddings, the same thing always happens to me at them. I briefly talk to my siblings, my parents, aunties, uncles, cousins etc. everyone asks me the same questions "How are you?" "What's it like in D.C.?" "How is work going for you?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" and I always answer "Fine, thanks" "Good." "Fine." "No." And, of course there is always the extra "No." when my sister Sarah asks if I have a boyfriend. Because, for some reason she thinks I am homosexual. And by the end of the night I end up sitting alone watching my family, which most of are now drunk attempt to dance, have a conversation or sing along with whatever music is playing while all the children are either sleeping or running wild. I thought my younger sister; Rose's wedding would be the same._


	2. Meeting

**Fearless**

**Authors' note: Hi everyone! Just some things that you don't have to read if you don't want to:**

**1. For everyone reading my other story, I'm terribly sorry for no update, If you want to know why there is a poem of sorts on my profile explaining.**

**2. This is set before Zack gets his doctorate and cuts his hair, but Cam is going to be in it, so...beginning of season 2**

**3. I know Zack is gone. But I haven't moved on yet, and I'm upset that other people have.**

**4. Please, please, please review. Constructive criticism is also appreciated.**

**5. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

I arrived last night. I got a lift from the hotel where I was staying with my older brother Jason, his wife Lucy and his two sons; Ben and Anthony. Jason had offered to give me a lift. When we got to the church it was crowded with members of my family and lots of other people I didn't know. As soon as I got out of the car my mother came running towards me.

"Zack!" She yelled excitedly.

"Hi Mom." I greeted her as she pulled me into a big hug.

"How are you, Zack?" She asked, I always feel that she overuses my name.

"I've been good. What about you?" I asked in return.

"Oh, I've been good. I can't believe our little Rosie is getting married, I mean, she is only 19, but she says she's in love and Dylan is an absolute sweetheart."

"That's good." I said just before my older sister Nikki ran up to me and gave me a hug that nearly knocked me over.

"Zack." She said.

"Hi Nik." I said as a man walked up behind her, she turned around and grabbed his hand and pulled him in front of me.

"I have to go talk to some other people, Zack. We have to catch up soon." My mother told me as she left and started talking to someone I'd seen before at family functions, but I wasn't quite sure how or if he was related.

"Zack, this is my fiancé, Andrew. Andrew, this is my little brother Zack." She introduced me to the man, he held out his hand and I shook it.

"You knew I was engaged, right?" she asked as she held out her hand and showed me her engagement ring.

"Mom sent an email." I told her as I looked at her ring. She laughed.

"Typical," she said "Matthew shows her how to use it and she hasn't stopped emailing everyone." I laughed, Nicole turned around "CHRIS! MICHELLE! ZACK IS HERE!" she yelled. I saw Chris walking over with his girlfriend, Ashley who was cradling their newborn baby in her arms and Michelle walk over, holding her boyfriend, David's hand. I was beginning to feel a bit crowded.

"Hey Zack, how've you been?" Chris asked as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Good." I answered before Michelle hugged me.

"Zack, I've missed you." She said as she pulled away, David gave me a friendly smile, I returned it.

"Hi, Chelle" I haven't even been here 5 minutes and my name has been said 8 times "Where's Sarah & Matt?" I asked, as they were the only two of my siblings I hadn't yet seen.

"Matt is the best man and Sarah is a bridesmaid." Nikki explained.

"Rosie and Dylan met through Matt." Michelle continued. Ashley looked around.

"We should be heading in now." Ashley said and we all nodded, I followed my siblings, who I had missed a lot into the church.

* * *

The music started playing and we all stood up, first came my Niece, Emma who was the flower girl and the page boy, who I didn't know. Then came Sarah, who was wearing a pale blue bridesmaids dress. Then came this girl. She looked about the same age as Rose. She had dark blonde hair that was up in a fancy style that is congruent with weddings. She had delicate features and a beautiful smile. Then Rose entered the church and everyone looked, she did look spectacular, and very happy. She made it up to the alter and everyone sat. The whole ceremony I couldn't help looking at this beautiful bridesmaid.

* * *

And there I was, alone at the reception, sitting at the back while I watched my family. I had talked to nearly all of my family of who I was close with, they all told me about what they were up to, I congratulated Rose and Dylan, and now I was just sitting and observing everyone having fun in their drunken states. People were slowly leaving.

"Hi." I heard a female's voice say. I looked up, it was that bridesmaid, and she looked a little tipsy. She sat down next to me.

"Hi." I replied, I never knew what to say in these situations.

"I'm Skye. What's your name?"

"I'm Zack." I told her.

"Ooooohh, are you Rosie's genius brother?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What is the square root of 2987?" She asked, I couldn't help but laugh. "Actually, don't answer, I don't want to know." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Heeeyy...Do you wanna dance?" she asked me.

"I can't dance." I told her.

"So? Neither can I." She said "Look at all those people there." She pointed at the crowd of people dancing. "Does it look like any of them can dance?" Before I could say anything she had jumped up and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor where a loud song with heavy bass was playing.

"I've been told I look like a marionette in a windstorm." I explained to her.

"I've been told I walk funny. But I don't stop walking." She laughed.

"Walking is a different to dancing." I told her.

"Look, just follow my lead." She yelled over the music. And she started to dance, I followed her lead and I knew I looked absolutely ridiculous. After about a minute of dancing, Skye pulled me off the dance floor. "Okay, I'm bored with that now." I smiled at her short attention span. "Let's go outside." She said with a sudden excitement.

"Um, ok." I agreed. She grabbed my hand and took me outside where she sat herself down on some grass and patted the spot next to her, I knew this meant she wanted me to sit there, so I did.

"So...you're a genius?"

"Yes, I am."

"You aren't very modest." She laughed.

"I don't see the point." I explained.

"Good point." She said "So what do you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Like, what is your job?"

"Oh, I'm Dr. Brennan's grad student at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab." I told her, I was wondering why she was so interested in me. "What about you?" I asked.

"Currently unemployed. What is that? Is it, like, forensics?"

"Yes."

"Is Dr. Brennan that author lady?" She asked "And, what kind of forensics?"

"Yes, she is. And, Human remains, bones."

"That's awesome." she said "Where is this Jeffersonian place?" she asked.

"It's in DC."

"Really? I'm moving to DC in, like," she stopped to think "a month. How long are you here for?"

"I'm only here for two weeks. Why are you so interested in me?" I asked.

"One, I like to know things about people. Two, I think you're cute." Skye smiled "You can ask me whatever you like."

"Why are you moving to DC?" I asked.

"Good question." She said "I don't really know myself, I just want to get out of here. I'm sick of it. I want to go somewhere more beautiful with more opportunities."

"Why DC though?" I asked.

"I really don't know. It just appealed to me. I'm moving into an apartment in a month and I'm just going to see what happens." She explained. It was strange, usually I have trouble speaking to women, but with Skye it was easy, I don't know why. "What are you going to do for the next two weeks? I have no more work, we should hang out. I like you, you are pretty cool." I couldn't help feeling proud that a beautiful girl liked me.

"Yeah." I said. I guess you could say I was developing a 'crush' on Skye. She was an interesting and physically attractive girl, it's only normal far a male to develop a liking towards her.

"Do you have a cell?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. She held her hand out. I took it out of my pocket and placed it in her hand; she started doing something on it. She gave it back to me with my contacts open and 'Skye' highlighted.

"Call me." She smiled, "And, I don't care much for that three day rule or whatever, so call me tomorrow if you aren't doing anything." She said as she started to pull the pins out of her hair.

"Alright." I said. Skye got up. "I'm going home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said. I got up after her.

"Okay."

"Bye, Zack. It was really nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to." I said, she smiled and walked back inside. I followed her back in and went back to the chair I was sitting in before. Jason came up to me.

"Hey, Zack. We were just leaving; do you want a lift back to your hotel? Or do you want to hang around here a bit longer?" He asked me.

"Um, no. I'll leave with you, thanks." I said to him.

"No probs." He said and we said our goodbyes and walked out towards the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? Who wants it to continue? Please review. Peace out.**

**Oh, and I was too lazy to re read this, so please point out any sort of mistakes and whatnot. Thanks.**


	3. Coffee

**Fearless**

**Authors' note: **I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up. The last two weeks of school are always the most stressful. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have an update soon. Love.

**Chapter Two: **Coffee

* * *

I wanted to call Skye. But I wasn't quite sure of what I was going to say. It was just after midday so I figured that she most probably would be awake by now. I felt nervous, I didn't know why; it was just a phone call. I picked up my cell phone and found her number in my contacts list and pressed the green call button. It rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Skye answered, she sounded tired.

"Hi, it's Zack. You, um, gave me your number last night, you told me to call you." I said, I had that feeling in my stomach that some people would describe as 'butterflies', although butterflies would never be able to stay alive in your stomach.

"Oh, Zack! Hi! How are you?" she asked, suddenly sounding enthusiastic, but still had a tired sound to her voice.

"I'm good. Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I was just having breakfast or lunch, or something...food." She said "What are you doing today?"

"I had nothing planned." I told her.

"I'm not doing anything either, we should hang out." She suggested.

"Okay." I said.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"I'll come to you." She said "Where are you? I'll meet you there." She said. I told her the name of the hotel I was staying at and she told me she would be there in about an hour and to meet her out the front.

* * *

5 minutes before she said she would be there I headed out the front and sat on a low brick wall that was around a garden. About 10 minutes later a red sports car pulled up in front of me and Skye got out and looked at me from the other side of the car. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt under a grey dress that went down to just above her knee, she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs were hanging in her face.

"Get in." She said with a smile on her face, so I did so and she got back into the car.

"Is this car yours?" I asked her as she started to drive.

"It's my older brothers, I borrowed it." She smiled "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Do you want coffee? I know this diner where they make the best coffee." She said.

"Yeah, okay." I answered and she sped around the corner "Do you really have to go so fast?" I asked desperately as I held onto my seat, knowing that, in the event of a crash this would probably do nothing to save me. She slowed down.

"Sorry, I'm used to speeding around." Skye said "I mean, it's a car made to speed." She smiled as she pulled over out the front of a diner, we got out of the car and headed into the diner, Skye sat down in a booth, I sat down across from her and a woman walked up to us.

"Hello Skye. Who's your friend?" she asked Skye as she glanced across to me.

"Margret, this is Zack, Rosie's older brother. Zack, this is Margret." She introduced us; I smiled at her briefly, she smiled back.

"Ah, I thought he looked familiar." Margret said "How is Rosie anyway?" she asked Skye.

"She's on her honeymoon." Skye explained.

"Ah, okay." She said "Anyway, what do you what to order?" Margret asked us.

"Can I please get fries and a coffee?" Skye ordered "Zack?" She looked over at me.

"Um, just a coffee, thanks." I said.

"Alright." Margret said and then walked away.

"How old are you?" Skye asked me.

"I'm 24, what about you?" I said.

"19, 20 in July." She said. Margret came back and put a cup of coffee in front of both of us.

"Your fries will be out in a second." Margret told us, I never liked it when people say 'in a second' because they barely ever actually mean a second.

"Thanks." Skye said to Margret. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked me.

"No. Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"No." She answered "I tend to scare people."

"How?" I asked.

"I tend to be a bit over the top." Skye said.

"Over the top of what?" I asked, she laughed.

"Never mind." She said. I was never really good at small talk; I just answered her questions and then asked her the same one back. "You're not very talkative, are you?"

"Not really." I answered as Margret came over and put a bowl of fries between us.

"There you go kids." Margret said.

"Thanks." Skye and I said at the same time.

"Jinx." Skye said with a smile.

"Huh?" I said.

"You don't know what jinx is? It's like you skipped elementary school."

"I skipped most of it." I told her.

"Wow." She said as she took a fry and ate it. "Have some." Skye said to me as she took another "I didn't order the whole bowl just for me. I just had breakfast."

"It's 1:30." I told her as I took a fry.

"Whatever, it was my first meal of the day, this can be my lunch." She said as she continued to eat fries and drink her coffee, I did the same. "So, what are you going to be doing for the next two weeks?" she asked me.

"I was just going to study for my doctorates." I answered.

"Sounds fun." She said sarcastically "Wait, _Doctorates_?"

"I'm doing one in forensic anthropology and another in engineering."

"That's awesome." She said as she continued to eat.

"Er...I guess." I replied.

Once we had finished, Skye insisted she would pay for it all. Her reasoning was that she took me here, so she should pay.

"So, what do you want to do?" Skye asked me once we were sitting in the car.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Come on, you must want to do _something_." She said "Okay, do you want to continue spending time with me, or do you want me to take you back to your hotel?" she quizzed.

"The first one." I told her, it was strange, though she made me feel incredibly anxious, I wanted to spend time with her and know everything about her.

"Do you want to go back to my house? If worse comes to worse we can watch a movie." She suggested.

"Alright." I said.

She sped all the way there as I held on for dear life.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's a crap ending. But if I didn't cut the chapter off soon it would have been ridiculously long. Stick around for more.

And please **review**, they make me so happy.


	4. Conversation

**Fearless**

**Authors' note: Wow, this chapter took a long time to write. I did have A LOT of distractions in the past couple of weeks, and if you knew, you wouldn't blame me.**

**I have an idea of what is going to happen later on in the story, I just have to build it up to that point first, so be patient. Alrighty, enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three:**

We pulled into the driveway of a small, two storey brick house. Skye led me through the front door through the lounge room and up the stairs into the first room on the left. It was quite a large room, there was an unmade double bed in the middle, against the back wall, a bookshelf against the left wall, it was completely filled with books and had piles of books on top and around it, there was two acoustic guitars in the corner, one black with stickers all over it and one plain one, the wall above her bed was covered in photos. Next to the window was a desk with a laptop to one side and piles of paper with drawings on them and what looked like sketch books. There were clothes hanging off the chair.

"So" Skye said "This is my room. I haven't started packing yet. I'm going to start...soon." She looked around. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine." I said.

"Do you always answer with one word?" She asks me.

"That was two words." I stated, Skye giggled.

"And that was four." She said, grinning. "At least we are getting somewhere." I smiled. Skye sat down on her bed and crossed her legs, "Sit down." She told me. I sat on her bed.

"Have you read all those?" I asked Skye, pointing at her bookshelf.

"I've read about a quarter of them. I am going to read them all, one day." She answered. I looked at the books in the piles; the bottom book in the pile on the left of the bookshelf was Bred in the Bone by Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"I think I have one by your boss, Temperance Brennan, is it? I haven't read it yet."

"Yeah, that's her."

"So do you do what she does?" Skye asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'll have to read that one next then." She said as she got up, carefully pulled the book out from the pile so the pile wouldn't fall and put it on top of the pile next to her bed.

"What book are you reading now?" I asked her, trying to initiate a conversation.

"This one." Skye picked up a book off the table next to her bed and held it up for me to see. It was Odd Thomas by Dean Koontz, there was a bookmark sticking out of the top, she wasn't far from finished.

"I can't say I've read it." I told her.

"It's good." Skye said "Every time I'm at the shops and I see a book that looks alright. I buy it, and it goes into a pile. One day I will have read them all." She smiled; I couldn't help but smile to myself. "What?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I responded.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Nothing, don't worry." I lied.

"I wasn't worried." she laughed.

We sat there and just talked for a while, she asked me about me and my work, and told me about herself. Skye has three brothers, two older (27 & 25) and one younger (16), no sisters. She lives with her oldest brother, but is moving to DC in a month for 'Something bigger, better and more opportunities'. She wants to be a film maker, photographer, artist, musician & writer. She loves fast cars, music, good photos, Mexican food and sketching. I enjoyed listening to her talking and finding out stuff about her. We were interrupted when my cell rang, it was my mother.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Zack, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, all of you brothers and sisters are coming, except Rosie of course. I thought it'd be nice to have the family together again before you go back to DC." My mother said.

"Umm..." I said.

"Who is it?" Skye asked.

"My Mom."I told Skye.

"Who's that in the background?" Mom asked.

"Skye." I answered.

"Skye, Rosie's friend?" Mom asked.

"Yes, that Skye." I told her.

"She's a sweetheart. Ask her if she wants to come."

"Skye, my mother wants to know if you want to come to dinner tonight." I said to Skye.

"Sure. I'll come. Free food." Skye answered, smiling.

"Skye said she'll come." I told my Mom.

"Okay, great, come over around 6. Wait, why are you with Skye?"

"See you then, bye Mom." I said, pretending I didn't hear the question.

"Bye, Mrs. Addy." Skye yelled so she could be heard down the phone. I hung up.

"What time?" Skye asked me.

"6. The whole family will be there, are you sure you want to go?" I said.

"Awesome. We have two hours. I love your family, I'll go." Skye said. "What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"I don't know." I said, as Skye's cell began to ring.

"Hi." Skye answered her phone "...Oh, crap, I forgot...Well I haven't used it...Yeah. I'll go get some now...Thanks for reminding me...alright...Oh, and by the way, I don't know what time I'll be home tonight, so don't wait up...Dinner...at Rosie's house...Okay, bye." She hung up. "I have to pick up some things from the shop. Come with?" She asked.

"Um, Okay." I said.

"I'm Sorry." Skye said.

"It's fine." I said. Because, to tell the truth, I didn't care what we were doing, I just wanted to spend time with her.

"Okay, let's go." Skye got up, grabbed her purse from the floor next to the door.

* * *

We got to the mall, Skye got what she needed, and we left. Once we were in the parking lot, putting the shopping in the trunk of the car, Skye turned around and saw a man who was walking towards us. All of a sudden, she had a worried look on her face.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend." She said suddenly.

"What?" I smiled.

"Please." She looked serious "I'll explain later."

"Um, ok." I agreed just as the man came up to us.

"Skye." He addressed her with a smile.

"Derrick." She said back.

"How're things going?" Derrick asked her.

"Great since you've been gone."

"That's not very nice." Derrick responded "And who's this?" He asked, looking at me.

"This, is my boyfriend, Zack." Skye grabbed my hand and held it, "We have to go. Bye, Derrick." Skye smiled. Derrick looked down at our hands, before turning to me.

"She's a weapon in bed." He winked at me. "Seeya Skye."

"Hopefully not." Skye replied. As soon as his back was turned she silently shut the trunk, walked around to the front of the car and got into her seat. I got into the passenger seat and she started the engine.

"Thanks." Skye said with a small smile.

"I didn't do anything." I said.

"Thanks anyway." She said as she drove out of the parking lot. We were driving for less than a minute when Skye pulled over, put her hand in her hands, and started crying.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, oh. Skye has emotional baggage. You'll have to stay tuned to find out what it is. **

**Please please please review. I basically live for them.**


	5. Help

**Fearless**

**Authors' note**: Hello! Sorry this has taken a while to get up (What else is new?) I hope you like this chapter.

I have big plans for this story, I just have to build it up, so please stick around. I'll love you forever.

**Chapter Four: **Help

* * *

"I'm sorry." Skye said "Just give me a minute." She got out of the car and sat at a bus stop just behind the car. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know why she was upset. It could have been the guy in the parking lot. But I don't have any clue about what to do when a woman starts crying. I took my cell out of my pocket and quickly dialled Hodgins' cell number. He answered after a few seconds.

"Zack." Hodgins answered, sounding happy "Miss me _already_? It's only been a couple of days."

"I don't miss you. I need your help." I told him.

"What would you possibly want my help with?" Hodgins asked.

"What do you do when a girl is crying?" I asked.

"What? You made a girl cry?"

"No, well, I don't think so. Just tell me what to do."

"Just sit next to her, maybe put your arm around her. Ask her what's wrong. If she doesn't say anything, don't ask again, because she'll probably snap at you. Don't say anything else. Unless she asks you something, and you'll most probably have to lie." Hodgins said "That's all I can suggest."

"Thanks, Hodgins, I got to go."

"You better ring me back and tell me what's going on." Hodgins said, and I hung up. I got out of the car and sat down next to Skye at the bus stop, she was sitting up and she was no longer crying, she was breathing through her mouth, trying not to cry. I did what Hodgins said; I put my arm around her.

"How embarrassing." Skye said.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, just as Hodgins directed.

"I'm sorry. It's stupid anyway. Sorry." She said.

"It's alright. I'm sure you had a logical reason." I said. She smiled.

"Reason, yeah. Logical, I don't know, maybe." She got up and turned around to look at me, she held out her hand and pulled me up went I grabbed it.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked her.

"No." She smiled, "Maybe one day, if you're lucky."

"Ok." I don't understand how she can be so happy when she still has tears in her eyes from when she broke down about a minute ago.

"Let's take this stuff home and then we can go to your parent's house." She said with a huge smile on her face as she went over to the car and got in the driver's seat. I followed her into the car. I tried to resist the urge to ask her why she had cried, but curiosity got the better of me.

"Why were you crying?" I asked her.

"I'm a wuss." She answered.

"Did it have something to do with that guy in the parking lot?"

"It could do."

"What did he do?"

"I love the fact you aren't trying to be sensitive." Skye said, she didn't sound sarcastic or anything like that.

"Really?" I asked "Or are you being sarcastic?"

"No, I'm not being sarcastic. I seriously hate having a pity party; it usually just makes me feel worse." She explained.

"Should I shut up?" I asked her.

"That might be best." She said with a smile. I shut up, the rest of the drive was silent, but it wasn't very long. I didn't talk again until we got back to Skye's house.

"Talk." She said as she was parking the car.

"You told me to shut up." I said.

"No, you suggested shutting up and I agreed."

"You agreed." I said.

"Talk." Skye said, most probably because she knew it could go on for a long time.

"Hello." I said to her, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi." She replied. She opened the trunk "Can you take a bag in? So I don't have to make two trips."

"Sure." I said as I picked up three of the five bags.

"Thanks." I followed her inside. She put the bags she was holding onto the kitchen counter, I copied.

"Is it okay if I have a quick shower? Then we can leave." Skye asked me.

"Yeah, that's ok." I said.

"You can watch TV or something. Do what you want." She said.

"Alright." I said. Skye turned around to leave then quickly turned back.

"Oh, by the way; when I'm in the shower my brother might come home. So don't be alarmed."

"Okay. Thanks."

"I'll try to be quick." She said as she went around the corner, leaving me alone in the lounge room. Only a couple of minutes later a man entered the room. He was quite tall, about 6 foot.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Zack, Sykes'...friend. She's in the shower." I explained.

"Fair enough," He said "How long has she been in there for?"

"Only for a couple of minutes." I answered.

"You got a while to wait then." He answered with a smile.

"She said she'd be quick." I told him.

"Sit down." He gestured towards an armchair. I sat; he sat in the other. "Zack..." He said "I don't think she's mentioned you before."

"We only met...recently."

"Hmm."

"Sorry, but, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Drew." He answered. We sat in silence for a few seconds when my phone began to ring. I looked at the screen and saw Hodgins' name come up. I knew what this was about, I answered anyway.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Zack, I presume she must've stopped crying by now. What did you do to this girl?"

"_I _didn't do anything." I answered.

"Are you sure? Maybe you did do something but you are unaware." Hodgins suggested.

"I'm well aware that I didn't do anything. She just started when we were in the car." I told them, I was trying to make the conversation sound vague on my end so Drew wouldn't understand what we were talking about.

"Did she tell you why?" Hodgins asked.

"No." I answered.

"Who was it?" Hodgins asked.

"No one you know." I told him.

"Hodgins," I could hear Angela's voice in the background "Leave Zack alone. Can I talk to him?" she asked.

"Angela wants to talk to you." Hodgins told me.

"Thanks Jack." I heard Angela say as, I'm guessing, he handed the phone to her. "Zack." Angela said into the phone.

"Angela." I returned her greeting.

"What's going on? You've only been in Michigan for a couple of days and you're already making girls cry." She said.

"I haven't made anyone cry, and has Hodgins told everyone?" I asked her.

"No, not everyone, just me...and Booth...and Cam...and Brennan...it just came up." Angela said.

"It hasn't even been an hour." I told her.

"Anyway, who is this girl? What's her name? Is she pretty? Do you like her?" Angela asked, and Skye entered the room. She was wearing a tight, black jeans and a grey t-shirt with a picture of some kind of made up yellow animal on it. Her hair was out and pulled out of her face with a black headband. She looked beautiful, even though she was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Angela, I'll talk to you later."

"You better tell me about this girl." Angela said. Skye started talking to Drew.

"How do even you know she's the same person you think she is?" I asked her. Curious about how she knew the crying girl I had called Hodgins about earlier wasn't a sister or my mother or a woman I knew in some other way.

"I have my ways." She answered.

"Bye, Angela." I said.

"Okay, bye Zack." Angela said and hung up. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Are you ready to go?" Skye asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yep. Let's go. Bye Drew." Skye said as we left the house.

The drive to my parent's house was uneventful. When we got there, we walked up the front stairs and my mother opened the door before we even got to it.

"Oh, you two are gorgeous together, are you an item?" she asked.

"We only met yesterday." Skye said to my mother.

"Well, you two would make a lovely couple anyways." My mother told us. Skye laughed. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for a dinner with my family.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to stop it there, otherwise it would have gone on forever. I'll get started on the next chapter straight away. Promise. I know it's kind of boring right now. But it will get better. The build up is annoying. Oh, and I haven't reread it, just because I'm lazy, so inform me of any errors, if you want.

If you have any comments, suggestions, etc , on/for the story, please review. They encourage me to keep writing. I'll try to reply to any questions also. Thanking you.

Green Review button ^.^


	6. Family Dinner

**Fearless**

**Author's Note: **Since I usually don't update often, here is the second chapter for today. Enjoy. And, remember to review. Please.

**Chapter Five: **Family Dinner

* * *

"Come in, come in." Mom said as she held the door open and let us in. Everyone was already there; My parents, Jason, his wife Lucy and their boys; Ben and Anthony, Christopher was there with his girlfriend, Ashley and baby son William, Nicole and her fiancé Andrew. Michelle, her husband David and their daughter Abigail, Matthew and his daughter Emily, Sarah was there with her on and off boyfriend, Miles. All my siblings were there with their partners and families, except newlyweds Rose and Dylan.

Matthew took his attention off his two year old daughter and looked at me, then Skye. "Is this your girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, she's just a friend." I told him.

"Skye." Skye said as she held out her hand to Matthew, he shook it.

"Matt." He said. "Hey, weren't you at Rosie's wedding? You were a bridesmaid."

"Good spotting." Skye said.

"You looked beautiful." Sarah said to Skye.

"Umm, thanks."

"Since we are all here, do we want to eat?" My mother asked the room. Some people said yes, others nodded. "The table is set outside." Mom said. We all poured out the back door and 15 adults took their places at the long table. 3 of the 4 children sat at a smaller table, while one year old Anthony and 6 month old William sat on their parent's laps. My mother put several large bowls of different foods on the table, and we helped ourselves. Everyone talked, Skye included, about their jobs, their kids, their friends, etc. I just sat and ate, knowing that talking about my job wasn't a good thing to do at a dinner table, I have no kids, and I don't have any interesting stories about my friends that wouldn't make everyone sick.

"How long are you going to be here, Zack?" Mom asked me.

"I'm going back to DC in two weeks." I told her for what seems like the 100th time.

"Okay, we'll have to get the family together again before you leave. Rosie and Dylan come back from their honeymoon in one week, so we can have everyone here. It'll be great."

"Yeah, great." I agreed with her.

After dinner, some of us went back inside, others stayed outside. I went inside, Skye was sitting with her legs crossed and playing with Ben, Abigail, Emma & Anthony. I couldn't help but watch her.

"She's great with the kids." My mother commented quietly to me.

"She is." I said.

"She's very beautiful to." Michelle, who was sitting on the couch between David and me said.

"Yes, she is. Where is this going?" I asked.

"If you aren't already, you should date her." Sarah suggested.

"I'm not," I said "Can we talk about something else?"

"Nope." Michelle said. Skye got up and walked around the room so she was behind me, she leant down so her mouth was right next to my ear.

"Let's blow this joint." She whispered.

"What?" I said, not understanding what she was on about, I turned my head so I was facing her; she was less than an inch away.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered into my ear. I laughed softly, I don't know why. Everyone looked at us smugly.

"Oh, okay." I said quietly. "We have to go." I said at a normal volume as I got up.

"Really?" My mother asked, she sounded disappointed.

"I have to wake up early tomorrow." Skye said to my Mom, who believed her. We said our goodbyes to everyone and left the house, we got in the car and Skye drove around the corner, where she pulled over.

"Why did you want to leave?" I asked Skye.

"I could see you were uncomfortable." She told me. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're very welcome." She answered "Do you want me to drop you back off at your hotel?"

"Um, yeah, thanks." I said. I was pretty tired, but I didn't want to leave her.

"Alrighty." She drove in the direction of my hotel. "Do you want to go out tomorrow night?" Skye asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Awesome."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said "I'll tell you tomorrow night."

"You mean, you'll think about it tomorrow, and by night you would've thought of something." I said. Skye laughed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Skye said as she pulled up in front of my hotel where she had picked me up 10 hours ago.

"Thanks for today, I had fun." I said.

"I had fun to." Skye said "Bye Zack. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye." I said. I turned and walked towards the hotel lobby. I heard Skye's car driving away. I turned around to watch Skye turn around the corner.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. This chapter didn't take me long to write. I'm amazed at myself. I promise the story is going to start to move along faster now.

**All reviews are appreciated. :D**


	7. Date

**Fearless**

**Authors' note: **Another chapter for you! Don't forget to review. Bad or good.

**Chapter Six: **Date

* * *

It felt like the longest day of my life, waiting for Skye.

After waiting all day, Skye rang at 5. "I'm out the front." She said.

"Okay, I'm on my way down." I said as I stepped into my shoes and walked out the door of my hotel room. I got down to the front, Skye was leaning on her car, she was wearing a tight, black high-waisted skirt and a white blouse, her hair was pulled into a bun.

"Hi." She greeted me.

"Where were you today?" I asked her, referring to her professional attire.

"Court." She answered.

"What were you doing in court?" I asked.

"Um...Jury Duty." She answered.

"You're lying." I pointed out, I'm not very good with people, but this was obvious.

"Yes, I am. I'm not going to tell you why, because I'm really sick of talking and hearing about it today. I might tell you one day." She said, kind of sternly. I was silent. "Oh, my god, sorry, that sounded really mean." Skye said in a sympathetic voice.

"That's okay."

"I will tell you that you are not spending your time with a criminal." She smiled.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked her, not knowing what else to say.

"I know a place." She said as she turned around and got into the car. I got in to.

"What kind of place?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said as she started the engine. We drove for about 5 minutes, not saying much, until Skye pulled into a McDonald's and drove her car into the drive through.

"McDonalds's? This is the place you know?" I said.

"No. Well, yes. I do know this place, but this is not _the _place." She said.

"So where is _the _place?" I asked.

"I said you'll see." Skye told me.

We went through the drive through and ordered a meal each. Skye put the brown paper bags on my lap and continued to drive. We drove for another 10 minutes until Skye pulled over across the road from a children's playground.

"A playground?" I asked as I got out of the car with the food.

"No." Skye locked the car. "Follow me." I followed her past the playground and into a small forest behind it. Skye took me down a short path. Then we were in a small clear patch of grass, surrounded by trees.

"Grass?" I asked.

"Grass."Skye confirmed. She took her black heels off and sat down. I sat across from her and put the food between us. She opened up a bag and took her burger and fries out. I did the same. "I haven't been here for years."

"Why now?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about it today. This was somewhere I would come when I was in high school, because no one was ever here. I could be alone. I would do my homework or read a book." Skye took a bite of her burger "I used to live just down the street."

"It sounds good."

"It was. I mean, I don't think I was the only one who knew about this place, I was just always the only one here."

"Is this where you take all your dates?" I asked. I immediately regretted it.

"Is this a date now?" Skye asked with a smile on her face.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, don't be. This can be a date. Sure." She smiled. It was beautiful "And to answer your question, no, I don't take all of my dates here. You are special."

"Thanks."

"No probs." Skye said. She laid down on her back and tapped the grass next to her. I moved over and laid down next to her. "I know this is weird, considering I only met you a couple of days ago." Skye said. "But I think I'm in like with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, I turned my head so I was looking at her, she did the same.

"I really like you." She said. I smiled.

"I really like _you._" I told her. Then we were just lying there, looking at each other. "You're really beautiful." I told her, even though she probably already knew. She laughed. "I'm not joking." I said.

"I'm flattered. You're not too bad looking yourself." She said to me.

"Thanks." I said. Skye moved her head closer to mine. Our lips touched. We kissed. It wasn't like any kiss I've had before, this was different, better.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I hope you liked. Please **review** saying what you think. I'll be very greatful.


	8. Goodbye

**Fearless**

**Authors' note: **New chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Especially Raine44354 & ricebubble. Love you all! Your reviews make me really happy.

BTW, Hodgins and Angela are still together.

**Chapter Seven: **Goodbye

* * *

The rest of my time in Michigan was spent with Skye. We didn't do much, we saw a few movies, but, really all we did was just talk. We didn't 'hang out' every day, but when we weren't together; I was impatiently waiting for the next time I could see her. Skye did have to go to court a couple of times. She wouldn't tell me why. When Rosie came back from her honeymoon, I asked her, she said Skye would tell me herself in her own time, and then she threatened me with my life if I hurt her. We had another family dinner, just like my mother had planned. Skye and I didn't let anyone know that we are now together, so I still got harassed to go out with her by my Mom and sisters. Rosie was the only one who knew. I wanted to keep it that way. After they found out they would move from "you two should get together" to "how far you have gone?" etc, and that's really not a subject I want to enter with family members. Even if nothing of _that _nature has occurred yet.

Today, Skye was dropping me off at the airport. I was reluctant to return to DC, unlike every other time I come to Michigan. Skye, by sheer coincidence was moving to DC anyway, in 12 days, not that I was already counting down or anything like that.

"Have you got everything?" Skye asked as I pulled my single suitcase out of her car.

"Yes." I answered. We went inside the airport and I checked in. Skye waited for me as I did. Once I was done checking in I met up with her.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Skye said.

"For 12 days." I told her.

"12 days."

"Are you picking me up from the airport?" she asked. By now I had my hands on her waist.

"I can't drive. But I know someone who'll be willing to drive me there to get you." I said, thinking of Angela.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you." Skye began to sing quietly; during the time we spent together she had reluctantly displayed her talent for singing and song writing. I closed my eyes, and she kissed me, just as she had said...sung "Tomorrow, I'll miss you."

"Did you write that?" I asked her.

"No," Skye looked amused. "The Beatles wrote that." She informed me.

"It's good anyway."

"This is stupid; it's only been a couple of weeks." Skye said, her arms were around my neck "I used to laugh at people who would fall this fast." We kissed. "I think I'm falling too fast." She whispered.

"I promise I'll catch you." I said, I couldn't believe what had come out of my mouth, I hadn't even thought about it. It was the corniest thing I have ever said to anyone. I wanted to take it back. Skye laughed.

"Goodbye." Skye said, and then kissed me again. "I'll see you in 12 days."

"Bye." I said as I let go of her. We had one last hug, and then I turned around and walked away.

* * *

After the short flight I got out of my seat and left the plane, trying to beat the rush. Being caught up in a pile of people wasn't something I enjoyed. After picking up my bag and going through security, I was greeted by Hodgins and Angela, who were going to take me home. As soon as I got into the back seat of Hodgins' car, Angela turned around.

"Who's the girl?" She asked as Hodgins started to drive back home.

"What?" I responded.

"You called once, asking Hodgins what to do when a girl is crying." She explained.

"That could've been anyone." I said.

"But if it was just anyone you would have told us." Hodgins speculated.

"And, you are happy. Not like a normal happy. You're happy like new relationship happy." Angela said, she didn't make much sense "So, who is she?"

"Dude, it's Angela, you're going to cave eventually. It's inevitable. You might as well get it over and done with." Hodgins told me, and in many ways, he was right.

"Just tell me her name." Angela said.

"Her name is Skye." I told her.

"How did you meet her?" Angela asked.

"I told you her name."

"Why aren't you telling us? Are you ashamed?" Angela asked. The truth is, I wasn't ashamed, I don't know why I was trying to keep it a secret.

"At Rose's wedding." I said "She was one of the bridesmaids."

"I'm guessing she started talking to you." Angela said.

"Yes. Is that all?" I said.

"No. Are you in a relationship with her? Or is it just a crush?"

"Relationship." I told her.

"Good job, Zacko." Hodgins said.

"Do you think the long distant thing is going to work?" Angela asked.

"She's moving to DC." I told them.

"Really?" Hodgins said "That's a bit early. Don't you think?"

"She was planning on moving here before she met me." I told them "She'll be here in 12 days."

"Why is she moving here?" Angela asked.

"For, quote 'Something bigger and better, more opportunities.' Something like that."

"I can't wait to meet her." Angela said.

"Are you finished with all the questions now?" I asked.

"For now."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Airport

**Fearless**

**Authors' note: Thank you for all your lovely reviews. **I'm on holidays right now, so I have a lot of time on my hands, I'm trying to update as much as possible before I go back to school and get swamped with assignments. So....yeah.

**Chapter Eight: **Airport

* * *

The next 12 days went by fairly quick. Although I missed Skye, work kept me occupied enough. Angela seemed to be more excited about picking Skye up at the airport then I was. Hodgins came to, I'm not sure why, I think Angela may have forced him to. I could tell this was going to be awkward, three people going to pick Skye up from the airport, only one of them she actually knew.

We all stood at the gate Skye was meant to come out of. Angela was practically bouncing where she stood. After watching a few people come out, it was finally Skye's turn. She was pulling a large suitcase behind her. She looked around until she saw me, then she walked at a faster pace towards me.

"Hey, Zack." Skye said as she approached me, she hugged me.

"Hi, I'm Angela." Angela held her hand out to Skye.

"Skye." Skye introduced herself.

"This is Jack." Angela pulled Hodgins in front of her. "We are Zack's friends."

"Hi." Skye said to Hodgins.

"Hello." Hodgins replied.

"Let's go." I suggested.

* * *

After a short ride where Skye had a short conversation with Hodgins about cars and willingly answered every question Angela asked her. We arrived at Skye's apartment building. I took her suitcase as all four of us went up to apartment C-105. Skye unlocked the door. There was nothing there but a box.

"There's nothing here." I pointed out, even though I was sure that everyone had already noticed.

"There is a box, a fridge and there's a bed in the other room. The rest of my stuff is getting sent up during this week." Skye said.

"Do you have a job yet?" Angela asked Skye.

"No, I'm handing resumes around tomorrow." Skye said.

"Well, Hodgins and I have to go." Angela told us.

"Are you coming, Zack?" Hodgins asked me. I didn't want to. I looked over at Skye.

"You can stay here a while if you want." She told me.

"Yeah, I'll stay. I can get a cab home." I told Hodgins and Angela. Angela grinned.

"Alright. Zack, I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye Skye. It was great meeting you." Angela said as she and Hodgins walked out the door.

"Bye." Hodgins said.

"Bye." I said.

"It was nice meeting you to." Skye said. Then Hodgins and Angela were gone. Skye turned towards me. "I like your friends."

"I missed you more than I should of." I told her.

"I missed you more than I thought I could." She said as she stood on her toes and kissed me.

"Do you have to go back to court at all?" I asked her.

"No." She said. "That's over now."

"Did it work out like you wanted it to?"

"Yes." Skye said.

"When are you going to tell me what it's about?" I asked.

"One day." Skye said "When I feel more comfortable talking about it. But for now, I don't want to think about it. I'm living in a new city, it's a new start. I don't want to ruin it by dwelling on what happened in the old one."

"Okay." I said. I didn't want to upset her, but I wanted to know what had upset her so much that she would move away. Then there was silence, neither of us knew what to say.

"I'm tired." Skye finally said.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked her.

"No, no. I was just trying to break the silence."

"It worked." I told her.

"I started reading that book your boss wrote." Skye told me "Do you really do that kind of thing?"

"Yes." I said.

"That is awesome." She said.

"You don't think it's gross?" I was confused, the rest of my family thought I was weird.

"No, it's great, you help catch murderers and identify people's bodies, even when they are only bone. It's really...impressive." She explained. I smiled.

"Most people think I'm a freak." I told her.

"I'm not most people." Skye said.

"I know. Maybe that's why I like you so much." I speculated.

"Maybe."

We talked for another couple of hours, and then I got a cab back home. I'm pretty sure I had never like anyone as much as I liked her right now.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was pretty crappy. But I'll make it up to you...hopefully. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	10. Opening up

**Fearless**

**Authors' note: **Warning: Angst.

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I love you.

**Chapter Nine: **Opening up

* * *

"How did a guy like _you _get a girl like _her_?" Hodgins asked me when I got into his car the next morning.

"I really don't know." I answered.

Hodgins smiled, "Well, that's a first."

* * *

The next few days consisted of going to work, going to Skye's, and then going home. Angela had taken quite a liking to Skye; they seemed to be spending a lot of time together. I'm not sure what they did together, they both said "Girl stuff" when I asked. I'm not exactly sure what "girl stuff" is, or if I even wanted to know, so I left it at that.

* * *

I knocked on Skye's door, as I had done every other evening since she had moved here. "Hello?" I said through the door.

"It's open." I heard Skye's voice call from inside. Her voice sounded off, it didn't sound anything like the normal cheery tone Skye has. I slowly opened the door, Skye was sitting cross legged against the wall in her still furnitureless apartment with loose photos, photo albums and photo frames spread out around her, next to her was a cardboard box. She was holding a photo frame in her hands, she looked up from it; her eyes were red and swollen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's her birthday today." Skye said as she turned the frame around so I could see, the picture was of a young girl, she must've been 17 or 18, maybe 19, she had a huge smile and her dark hair was blowing in the wind. I was confused about why this girl's birthday would make her cry. "She would be 20 years old today." Key words: _Would be. _She's deceased.

"Who is she?" I asked as I sat myself down beside her.

"Her name was Charlotte. She was the most beautiful person I knew, and not just on the outside. Everyone loved her." Skye told me. I put my arm around her; she rested her head on my shoulder. "She was smart as well, straight A's at school. She was really going somewhere."

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly. Skye took a deep breath and slowly closed then opened her eyes.

"Murdered." Skye finally said "She was murdered." I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet. "Sorry, it's such a morbid topic."

"My job is morbid." I told her.

"Do you really want to know?" Skye asked, she was so quiet I could barely hear her.

"Do you really want to tell me?" I asked her, I knew this conversation would lead to more tears and I really hated seeing her upset.

"I'm sick of keeping secrets." Skye said, "Well, secret. And I guess you should know why I was going to court and randomly crying at a bus stop."

"If you want to tell me, I'm listening." I said "But only if you want to."

"Charlotte and I went to high school together, than college together, she was my roommate. One night there was a party being held in one of the frat houses. I was there with Charlotte and a few other friends. Charlotte and I decided not to drink, because we had an early class the next morning. Anyway, later in the night I saw Charlotte, passed out and being carried up the stairs by some guy I didn't know, so I followed them up. Then everything started going blurry and my head was spinning. I passed out just after I looked through the doorway of the room they had just taken Charlotte into. There was about 4 or 5 guys. They slit her throat. I saw it. There was so much blood." Skye stopped, took a couple of deep breaths, trying to compose herself "The next thing I knew I was waking up in one of the rooms in that house, searching for my underwear. I thought the thing I saw with Charlotte was just a bad dream, but when I went into the room I had seen her in last, and she was lying on the bed, throat slit, in a pool of her own blood." I could tell Skye was trying hard not to cry. I stayed silent. "They found roofie's in her system. They were in mine to, somebody had spiked our drinks."

"Who did it?" I asked.

"It was a group of Satanists." Skye told me "They...they sacrificed her to Satan...or some bullshit like that" I had never heard Skye swear before.

"Why her?"

"I don't know, maybe she was just the first girl who they found passed out." Skye was crying by now. I held her closer to me; she buried her face in my chest. "The worst part is, that in court, they didn't look like they were sorry for what they had done or guilty or anything like that, they looked...proud."

"I'm sorry."

"Now every time I think about her all I can see is her dead body, lying in a pool of her own blood."

"What about the bus stop?" I asked her, knowing that she would know what I meant.

"Derrick, he...he supplied the roofies. He didn't kill her, but he might as well have, because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been raped and Charlotte would still be alive. I trusted him, he was my boyfriend. Heck, I loved him. But I can never ever forgive him for what he did. Never. I dropped out of college after that. I just couldn't stand being there, everywhere I looked I could see her." Skye explained to me. Then we just sat there, she was shaking in my arms, crying. I didn't say anything, neither did she.

A while later Skye's voice broke the silence "Sleep with me tonight." She said "I mean, in the most innocent sense possible. Just sleep."

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. A bit of an angsty chapter, I know. I hoped you enjoyed. Please **review**. They really do make me happy.


	11. Work

**Fearless**

**Authors' note: **Hey hey all. I love you. Just sayin'. I'm sorry this is up so late. I've had lots of stuff due for school, being nearly the end of the school year here in Oz. But I have 8 weeks of holidays to work on stuff for you. So that's good. Yay! Bye. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Ten: **Work

* * *

After a month, Skye's apartment was fully furnished and most of her things were scattered around her apartment floor, in boxes or covering tabletops. She was slowly organising herself. She got a job at the Royal Diner, which was convenient because it was only a short walk from her apartment and I got to see her on my lunch breaks.

I woke fairly early, as always. Skye was curled up at the top corner of her bed, as always. After getting ready and dressed for work, I went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Skye was standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand and wearing her yellow spotty pyjama shorts and oversized Spongebob Squarepants t-shirt. All those Victoria's Secret models had nothing on Skye in her Spongebob pyjamas.

"What time do you start work today?" I asked her.

"12." She answered, I was confused.

"Why are you up then?" I asked, she laughed then shrugged.

"I dunno. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Skye said "I have this weird feeling."

"What kind of weird feeling?" I asked, worried. I thought maybe she was sick or something.

"I don't know. I just feel like this whole week is going to terrible."

"You couldn't possibly know that." I stated. Skye smiled.

"I didn't say I know that. I said I feel like."Skye explained. I looked at the clock.

"Okay, I have to go to work. I hope you week isn't as bad as you think it's going to be." Skye nodded.

"Me too." Skye said, looking into her coffee cup. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Cheer up." I said then left.

* * *

Shortly after I arrived at work 10 bodies arrived. All female, all Caucasian, all late teens to early twenties and all had bled out after being tied up and having their inner thighs and sides sliced open. After an hour there was 27 bodies at the Jeffersonian, all the same description and all killed the same way, some were bodies had only been dead a couple of weeks, others for years. A serial killer's burial ground had been found by a couple of kids.

The whole place was in a panic, the media was out the front, we were all working hard on identifying the victims. I called Skye and told her I wouldn't be able to go to her place after work, as we all had to put in overtime to work on identifying the victims. She said she saw a thing about the burial grounds on the news. She offered to come to the Jeffersonian with dinner for the whole team. Everyone accepted the offer enthusiastically.

We sat around a table in the lunch room eating the food that Skye had brought in. Cam, Booth & Dr. Brennan had never really spoken to Skye before, they would see her at the diner, and they knew who she was, but they never had a proper conversation before. Booth and Skye got along quite well; they seemed to be talking about how annoying it could be spending so much time with, in Booth's words, 'squints'. Everyone liked Skye a lot, as usual. I couldn't blame them; she's an extremely likable person.

Once Skye left we all continued working until Cam told us we could leave. I got a lift home with Hodgins. The next day we worked until late, again, I didn't see or hear from Skye at all, I rang after I'd finished work, but there was no answer, I figured she was either working the night shift or sleeping, she could sleep through nearly everything, so I went home again.

* * *

Work had been so hectic over the last couple of days that I hadn't really had time for anything else, not even a proper lunch break at the diner. So, Angela, Hodgins and I decided to go down to the diner for lunch after most of the victims had been identified and the commotion had died down a bit. I didn't know what time Skye was working, if she was at all. While we were eating, a middle aged woman in her diner uniform approached us, I remember Skye introducing me to her while I was there with her once, I couldn't remember the woman's name. "Hi, you're Skye's boyfriend, aren't you?" she said.

"Umm, yes. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Is she alright?"

"As far as I know, yeah. Why?"

"It's just that she didn't turn up to work today." The woman said.

"Did she call in sick?" I asked, getting worried. I remembered she hadn't answered her phone the previous night; I hadn't seen or heard from her since she left the Jeffersonian the day before yesterday when she brought over dinner for us all.

"No." The lady answered, and then I realized, she had probably just slept in. I told the woman this, and the fact that Skye can sleep through nearly anything. "Well, can you tell her to try to get into work on time tomorrow or at least call in sick?"

"Sure. I will." I told the woman. She thanked me and then left. Hodgins, Angela and me finished our meals and got back into Hodgins' car to go back to the Jeffersonian. While Angela was talking about how sick this serial killer person is, my cell phone started to ring. "Hello." I answered.

"Hey, Zack." Cam's voice said over the phone, she sounded anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You might want to get back over here as fast as you can. It's Skye." She said.

"What about her?"

"She's been hurt. It's not good. I called an ambulance; you should get over here as soon as you can."

"What kind of hurt? Why is she there? What's happening?" I asked in a panic.

"I'll explain everything when you get here." Cam said. I hung up. My hands were shaking. I told Hodgins and Angela what Cam had said and Hodgins exceeded the speed limit to get to the Jeffersonian as fast as he could.

Once Hodgins had stopped the car, I saw a group of people crowded around something, I thought it could be Skye, I ran as fast as I could towards the group and pushed through the people. I could hear the Ambulance sirens getting louder. Skye was lying on the ground; someone had rolled up a jacket and placed it under her head. Booth was holding one of her hands and telling her to try and stay awake. I rushed to her side and held her free hand. She looked like she had been beaten up, and it didn't look good. She was covered in bruises; I couldn't see a clear patch of skin anywhere. She must have been in a lot of pain. Her diner uniform that Skye hated so much was covered in bloodstains. Her face was bruised, swollen, bleeding and wet with tears, she barely looked like herself. "What happened to her?" I asked Booth. Skye opened her mouth to talk, a small sound came out, but Booth told her not to talk.

"We'll fill you in later." Booth told me. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics lifted Skye onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

"We'll meet you at the hospital, Zack." Angela told me sympathetically as I got into the back of the ambulance, I only just then realized I was crying.

* * *

**A/N**: =) I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's so long and dramatic. But I felt the story needed a little drama. Anyway, tell me what you think. I LOVE YOU ALL!

_Review. _Review. **Review. **Please.


End file.
